


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Mating Games [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, derek is an actual wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wolf following Stiles around.  But no one believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games' week 1 challenge. The prompt was to write a fairy tale ending. If you're interested in reading the upcoming weeks entries, you can find them all on the [Mating Games livejournal page](http://mating-games.livejournal.com). There is voting! Vote for me! Except it's all a secret.

“A wolf,” Stiles cried, waving his banana and nearly nicking Isaac’s nose.

“A wolf?” Scott deadpanned, unimpressed.  “There aren’t wolves in Beacon Hills.”

“Yes!  Right there, just sitting on my driveway.  Like it was a fucking dog or something, wagging its tail.”  Stiles chomped off a bite, chewing with his mouth open.  “And _then_ it smiled at me.  Well, not really smiled, more like it bared its — his? — teeth at me.  But it looked kind of friendly like.”

Scott rolled his eyes.  “Okay.”

Stiles crossed his arms, effectively mashing his banana to his pocket and making a face at the mess.  “Fine.  Don’t believe me.  No one ever believes Stiles.”

Isaac patted his arm.  “Remember that time with the fireflies that you thought…” he began, but trailed off at the hurt look Stiles hurled in his direction.

***

“He was there again.  On the porch!”  

“Sure, son,” John said tiredly into the phone.  Stiles rolled over on his bed, phone cradled to his shoulder, fingers tapping idly against his thigh.

“You know, Dad, as local law enforcement, you should be much more concerned about the influx of rabid wildlife preparing to eat your only son than your current tone implies.”

There was an audible creaking of a rickety desk chair and Stiles could practically hear his Dad rubbing his forehead in exasperation.  “Fine.  You’re right, Stiles.  I’m sorry.  I’ll send a squad car to check out the neighborhood.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

But there was nothing there, of course.  Stiles was beginning to wonder if he’d even seen the wolf himself, the moon full and bright as he stared out his bedroom window and down into the silent and empty street.

***

But nope, there was, in fact, a wolf.  It was lying in his bed.  And it had sharp teeth.

“Daaaad,” Stiles began to shout before being bowled backwards onto the floor, his breath leaving his lungs in a harsh whoosh.  There was a terrible knife of fear that lanced through Stiles’ chest as that snuffling muzzle came so close to his face that he could count every bristly whisker.  And then the pink tongue lolled out and licked along Stiles’ face with one rough swipe.

Stiles froze, panic seizing his muscles before breaking into a ridiculous laugh that boiled up from his gut and spilled out until his stomach hurt from the pain of shaking so hard.  The wolf had the gall to look annoyed, swishing his dark tail and rearing up to place his front paws on Stiles’ shoulders and pin him to the ratty carpet.  And then he licked Stiles right on the nose.

***

The wolf slept at the foot of his bed, and Stiles didn’t even think anything of it until one morning there wasn’t a wolf there.  There was a man.  A naked man.  A very attractive, naked man.

Stiles pulled the covers up to his chin, suddenly fearful of waking the snoring figure.  The man fluttered his eyes open and stared up at Stiles, the haze of morning hanging off long, dark eyelashes.  The green eyes blinked at him, the color of moss, or one of those ocean pools, or—

“Hi,” the man said with a sleep-coated timbre, cutting into Stiles’ tumbling thoughts.

“Hi,” Stiles said back, grasping the edge of his blanket.  “You’re my wolf?”

Derek looked at him, seeming to ponder something for a moment before curling up his body and sliding to seated in one sinuous movement that made Stiles both awestruck and turned on as fuck.

“I’m your wolf,” Derek said with a nod.

“Are you gonna put any clothes on?”

“Nope,” Derek answered, and Stiles looked, just because he could.

“Okay then.”  Stiles’ grin was huge, ear to ear, and he was rewarded by an irritated huff and crease of eyebrows from Derek.

***

“There’s a wolf in my bed,” Stiles giggled, and Derek cuffed him lightly on the shoulder.

“Don’t tell,” Derek whispered, sidling closer and latching his hand around Stiles’ neck, drawing him into a dirty kiss and letting his body drag against Stiles’.

“Can I keep you?” Stiles murmured, throwing his head backwards and letting Derek nuzzle against his throat, breathing in deeply, scenting him.  It was a move Stiles had grown familiar with, needed, craved, and he arched his hips, groaning as Derek reached down to grasp both of their cocks easily with a loose circle of his paw-like hand.

“Please,” Derek whispered, and the word sounded like a promise on Stiles’ sweaty skin.

 


End file.
